I'm no more a little girl than you are
by Kitty Phantomhive
Summary: The story of a member of the Dark Brotherhood, who is actually a... child vampire. Back from her innocent self, to dark and scary. Also a professional actor. I suck at summaries. Rated T for language which will come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I started playing Skyrim a long time ago and I fell in love with Babette once I knew who she was. She's effin adorable! So I decided to write a story. I added when she wasn't a vampire, that means i'm talking about Oblivion, even though Babette is not mentioned there. I changed some people, too. Write a review of what you think of my story please! *waves cookie* I know you want it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim I wish I did then I would have a portal to Tamriel and you would be able to save the Dark Brotherhood.**

**Another note: This is Babette's writing and this is her journal so there might be grammar/spelling mistakes. And I won't be updating a lot because I need wi-fi for my computer and right now i'm using my phone and it runs in 3G... :( and I have LOTS of school work -_-**

* * *

I was in an orphanage at High Rock. I am a breton. I don't know who's my mama or papa, I was just born here. They told me they died. They probably did. Maybe.

"DINNER IS READY, PATHETIC CHILDREN!" screamed Raven the Gentle. I don't know why they call her that. So we call her Raven. She makes us call her 'Raven the Gentle.' Her assisstant, Salem, is very nice. She sneaks food to us if Raven doesn't feed us. It should really be 'Salem the Gentle'

"Yes, Raven," said us children.

Aki, a girl my age, ten, was put in here last month. Her parents abandoned her.

Dillion, a boy two years younger than me, he was put in here a year ago. His parents got excecuted. In front of his eyes.

Uri, a girl one year older than me, she was put in here six months ago. Her parents were killed in a fire.

Ro, a boy three years older than me, he was put in here three years ago. He was kidnapped by bandits. Don't know if his parents are even alive.

Ann, a girl four year younger than me, she ran away from home and came here two months ago. Same as Ro, she doesn't even know if her parents are even alive.

I can't name the rest. Anyways, we all walked to the table.

"HURRY UP KIDS! LAST ONE GETS A WHIPPING!"

We all ran to the table. Ann was last. Raven took out her whip.

Raven pointed to the small room with the shackles. Raven followed Ann in the horrible room. She closed the door behind her. I prepared for the screaming.

I heard the whip. It was loud. Very loud. They should muffle the door because it was horrible. The screams. The cries. Dillion shed a tear. Then more tears. Then he burst out crying. salem seemed to calm him down.

Aki was breathing really hard. She was sitting next to me. She whispered,"I don't want to get whipped." She got whipped before, but at these times, she was whipping us harder than before.

I whispered back,"Don't worry. I wouldn't let you."

I was actually unsure of that response. I wish I could reverse time and say that answer again. I wouldn't want to get whipped, either.

The door slammed open. "YOU SHOULD OF GOT TO THE TABLE FASTER, HUH? NO FOOD FOR YOU."

My head turned around slightly. She had cuts on her arms. I felt really bad for her. And the other kids that got whipped. She was also in the shackles. She sobbed and sobbed. Raven slammed the door shut. She forgets to turn on the light, or she does it on purpose. I'm guessing she does it on purpose.

Then I turned back. We all cried a little bit, hoping we wouldn't get whipped. She even whips us when she's mad or something. Or frustrated. She would go,"Come here child." She points to us and signals us to come.

We all ate our food slowly. Just hard bread and weird tasting water. We always had our bread like this and drinking sewer water. Salem said that Raven gets to punish us all day but not kill us. Punish punish punish. But not die. We're suffering here. The longest time she didn't whip us was three days. The best three days of our lives.

I saw Salem sneak a loaf of bread in her tunic. She walked into the shackle room and opened the door. We saw her close it, but before she did, she signaled the quiet sign. She's telling us to not tell Raven she's giving Ann some food. We would never tell Raven.

It was 10:00 at night. Turdas. Salem came back out ten minutes later. She smiled a quick smile and sat back down.

Raven appeared again. "ALRIGHT PATHETIC FOOLS. GO TO BED. NOW."

We didn't have to be told twice. So we walked quickly to our beds.

I don't know how Ann could even sleep in the shackles. I got whipped before and was left in the shackles. I couldn't sleep at all.

I stayed up all night thinking. I could run away and look for my parents. I would wait 'till noon. Now it was 12:00 in the morning. I should go to sleep now.

* * *

It was 8:00 now.

"WAKE UP UGLIES!" screamed Raven.

We shot up from our beds like the speed of Raven's whip.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH!"

We looked at each other, and stared at Raven leaving without giving us breakfast.

Dillion rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry. I haven't really eaten last night."

"Me too," said Uri. "That witch!"

"Now, now," said Salem in her gentle voice. She always seems to calm us down. She's like a mother to us.

"Hey guys," I said.

We gathered in a circle.

"What Babette?" asked Dillion.

"I'm going to run away... to look for my parents." I explained.

"No! No Betty! Don't leave me! Us!" yelled Aki. She gripped onto my arm with her cute puppy eyes.

"No." I said firmly. "I need to look for them."

"They're dead." said Ro.

"So? I still need the truth." I said, "and besides, I don't want to be in this hellhole anyway."

"Raven is coming!" screamed Uri.

Raven had her hand tightly around Ann's arm. Ann was crying. Raven threw her to us.

"There you go, pigs."

Ann was crying and we all tried to comfort her. Salem ought to do the trick.

I stood up. "It's final. I'm running away."

Aki gasped.

"Aki, I told you I want to look for my—" I realized what she gasped at. Raven.

"YOU ARE NOT RUNNING AWAY, BABETTE!"

She was going to whip me. I was prepared for the worst. She took me by the arm very firmly and practicially dragged me to the shackle room.

She slammed the door shut. "Little girl, you are not running away."

I felt like talking back. So I did. "Why, Raven, you hate us anyways."

She paused for a long time. "Extra whipping for you!"

Raven took out her whip and at lighting fast, she whipped me. Hard. I shouldn't of talked back. But I felt like it. I was brave enough to talk back, and it felt good. If only I could hurt her with my words. I hated Raven. All of us did.

Her whippings burned like fire. Like lighting strikes hitting out multiple times. The pain hurt so much. I screamed. I cried. I tried to resist the pain, which was very hardest thing to do than fighting a sabercat.

I sprinted to the door and unlocked it. She whipped me one last time before I ran out of the small room. I had cuts on my arms. Cuts anywhere you can think of.

I ran to the door. I paused and looked at the kids. I waved bye until I saw Raven chasing after me.

"COME BACK HERE!" screeched Raven.

I took a quick glance and all I saw was worried faces. And Aki crying over me. I'm sorry guys...

I ran out the door. Away from my village. I was running away. I could of done that years ago, but this time, I felt brave enough to do it. I was angry at Raven. Why haven't I done this a long time ago?

A woman looked at me while I was running.

"Aren't you the one from the orphanage?" she asked.

I said a quick,"no." and hurried off.

I kept running. Until nighttime. An ebony blanket flew across High Rock.

I cried. And cried. And cried. I kept walking. I was cold. Freezing. And hungry. Very hungry.

I saw a cave. It had bones outside of it, covered in blood and human flesh.

I wondered if it was a vampire's cave. I didn't care. Maybe my parents were killed by vampires. I was a careless little girl, I didn't know any better.

I walked in.

**Sorry for not updating the next chapter . I'll do it soon I promise but right now I'm working on 'A New Member' and 'A New Servant' Maybe you could check those out? Ah, and I don't know about the first assassination of Titus whats-his-name. **


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in very slowly. I passed by a wooden table with a dead body on it. A dead wood elf. What's it doing here? I thought only Bretons live at High Rock... oh well. He couldn't possibly be my father.

I crept passed the table, not making a sound. I passed by another table and a shelf with spell books. The other table had carrots, tomatoes, cabbage, nirnroot, deathbell, human flesh, a human heart, and a goblet filled with blood. I was starving, so I ate the carrots and the tomatoes—the only edible things there I like. I could almost eat anything when I'm starving. Even Raven's hard bread.

"Soo... a child snooping in our cave?" said a vampire fledging. I stayed silent. She sounded like a witch. "Speak, girl!"

"I-I was lost, a-and was h-hungry, so I-I crept in h-here..." I lied.

"Well then little girl, come with me," she said gently. Her voice got calmer. She spread her arms out and I walked slowly to her. "HURRY UP— I meeean come, darling. Better hurry now."

She led me to a room with a rock hard bed. "Sleep, dear." I sat down on the bed. What was she planning? I smiled. She was probably going to take care of me. It was that easy? I slept.

o~o~o

I woke up with my back aching. No surprise at all. My neck hurt badly, too. Like two sharp sticks peirced my neck. I was bitten. How did I not think she was going to do that?

I walked out, my hand rubbing my neck. I crouched down, hoping to escape.

"Should we kill her?" asked a fledging.

"Who?" questioned the nightstalker.

"The girl, the girl!" she yelled.

"Oh... her. She has no use for us. Besides, she must bs missing to the townspeople. Kill her?" he said. The vampire fledging walked into the room where I was with a steel dagger in her hand. I crawled to the entrance still looking back, and turned around.

"Come to escape?" the nightstalker asked gently. I gasped.

"No... I... I... was just looking around. F-For food. That's all..." I mumbled.

"On the ground?" I got up and nodded. "There is plenty of food here. Let's see, human flesh, human flesh, hmm, some blood, chewing bones is good for our fangs, too." He had his sides blocked so I wouldn't escape and slide beside him. I saw that he at an attack stance, legs spread apart. I ran and slid under his legs and ran. Bats flew with me.

"Come back here, child!" he hissed. Reminds me of Raven. He was by my heels, and fell over his own feet.

I escaped the cave, still running. No luck in finding my parents there, how stupid of me, just to walk into a cave and expect a nice lady to give me food while her house is made of candy, but no, she decides to try to push me in the oven. I smuggled some food in my arms.

I ran by the river, not stopping to take a breath. I sat down by the side of the river, breathing heavily.

Eating carrots and tomatoes, I still wasn't satisfied. How come they kept food that they didn't even like? I looked at my reflection in the water. It was still nighttime. My eyes started to turn red. My teeth grew like steel daggers. My face turned real pale. I was still hungry, for something, but I didn't know what. I remembered reading something at the orphanage. Vampires loved drinking blood.

You can kill people— and animals. I tried running for a bunny. I lunged at it, but it just jumped and went into it's burro. I looked around and saw a deer, resting on the grass. I slowly crept to it, then lunged at it with my fangs out. It died instantly. My first kill! I felt accomplished, but tired. Trying to kill animals with just your fangs is hard work. It looked so disgusting... the look of the dead deer made me want to throw up. I shut my eyes and drank the blood. It was... tasty. Very... tasty...

I fed on elk, rabbits, and deer for two days.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer, I think. I'm writing this on my phone and copying it from my computer, since I don't have wi-fi. **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up by the sound of hawks. As I woke up, I felt weaker. Oh right, vampires are weaker in the sun.

I wobbled as I got up. I wandered off, seeing the tiny village. I had much of an adventure, even though it was only three days. I thought of going to the orphanage. Yes, it might be horrible, but being a vampire might make it easier. I could probably kill her.

Walking into the village I saw the same woman who asked me if I was from the orphanage. Guards were right beside her. "I tell you, that little girl has been missing for three days!" All of them turned to me.

"Is that her ma'am?" the guard asked.

"Yes! Yes that's her! She escaped from the orphanage!" she exclaimed. The guard walked up to me and grabbed my arm. I tried struggling, getting out of it, but his whole hand wrapped around my arm. So much grabbing my arm. Raven grabs my arm. Vampires grab my arm. A guard grabs my arm. And, it's the same arm.

I was in the orphanage again.

"Oh thank you! We all missed her horribly. I will disipline her appropiatley," said Raven. Heh, yeah right. She wouldn't even care if one of us even dies.

She waited for the guard to walk away and closed the door. She dragged me to the shackle room, with the children watching me and Salem relieved I returned.

"You are an idiotic little girl. You know that? Did you find anything on your trip? Huh? No!" She took out her rope and slammed it onto my side. I cried out in pain, then got up. I grabbed the whip and took it out of her hand, then twisted her arm and made her flip, and pushed my foot on her stomach, making her unable to get up.

I laughed right in her face. I think the other children were wondering what was happenig, because I heard tiny voices. "Ahah, who's the one suffering now?"

"FOOLISH GIRL! LET ME GO!" she squawked. I kept laughing at her. The end was near for her. I smiled with my teeth wide open, showing off my fangs. "You're a vampire? But... how? BABETTE! LET ME—" I interrupted her and bit her wrinkly neck. I killed her. Sucked up all the blood in her. Ugh. Ew... her blood was nasty. Hopefully I can taste better and sweeter blood. I killed her, and I liked it. I killed her, and it was joyful. I came out of the shackle room.

"Babette! Babette!" screamed Aki, "did you find anything? Where's Raven? I heard you laughing! Wasn't she just whipping you?"

"I killed her," I said proudly. The children gasped. They looked at the shackle room and saw her dead body.

"Babette killed Raven... Babette killed Raven!" Dillion yelled out. Then the other kids joined in. "Babette killed Raven! Babette killed Raven! Raven the Gentle is dead!" I felt happy inside.

Salem had her hand on her mouth. "B-But... how? I know it was nice for you children... b-but to kill Raven in cold blood—" she stopped. Then, something popped.

"The cooking pot!" she screamed. The pot was too close to the fire and some old rags were close to it, too. Sparks caught the rag on fire, then the wall and floor. Everyone panicked. Salem tried stepping on the fire, but that didn't work. "OUT THE DOOR!"

Too late.

The cieling fell in front of the enterance. I was frusrated. Why did it have to be in front of the door? Why not the side or something? We were all trapped in the burning orphanage. We can hear other people and guards screaming. Things started burning, us all in a group, Salem shielding us. Fire started surrounding us, and we started coughing.

I noticed a hole in the wall. Small enough where us kids could escape. Except Salem.

I shouted while coughing, "We can escape! There's a hole in the wall! We can slip through it! If we can manage to break the sides, Salem can slip through!" We all ran to the big hole in the wall.

"Babette killed Raven and saw this hole. She should go first," said Ro. They all agreed and I slipped outside, where the sunlight smacked me in the face. Again, weakness. Forgot about that. And plus, vampires are weaker to fire.

"Come on, come on!" I screamed. Ann was going next. She was going to make it out of the hole, smell fresh air, see sunlight, but again, the cieling collapsed and crushed little Ann. I screamed and jumped back and heard the others scream, too. I peeked through a tiny hole, small as a rat's hole. They're still alive. Except Ann.

Little Ann's blood was splattered, her hand sticking out of the gravel. I threw up to the side. I heard Aki and Dillion scream, Ro and Salem crying, and Uri panicking and clinging onto Salem, not saying a word. The other children were crushed, except them.

"Leave us Babette!" Salem cried, embracing the children. "Save yourself!" Those kids were my best friends. I didn't want them to die. Still, the wall above was going to collapse, and I wanted to save myself, too.

"Please! Last words!" I screamed. I hoped they could hear me, since the fire was loud and the screams of the people were louder than the fire. "You're going to make it out!" I cried while shouting.

Salem yelled back but voice still very gentle, "I know we aren't, and you know that too. Just remember, we're going to Sovngarde!" She was also crying, hugging the children.

"I love you guy—" I screamed but interrupted by the orphanage collapsing and the screams of the people and the children, including Salem. Aki was the loudest. I recognized her scream because we heard her cry while being whipped and beat. I jumped back and they died. Maybe there could be a survivor? Ro? Uri?

I fell onto my side and sobbed. I felt arms cradle me.

"It's alright, It's alright." It was the same woman who turned me in the orphanage. Same woman who asked if I was the girl from the orphanage. Now here's the woman, cradling me, and taking me to her home.

I must of fell asleep, because I woke up on the most comfortable bed. I smelled some soup, vegetable soup. I was starving. I didn't eat lunch yesterday. I felt my white pillow that was covered in tears. Must of been crying in my sleep. I got up and walked to her kitchen, I think was the kitchen, since she was cooking food there.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're awake," said the woman. "Been crying all night!" I actually didn't know what to say.

"What happened at the orphanage? Did any of them survive? What is your name? Why are you taking care of me?"

"My name? Tell me yours." She ignored the other three questions I asked.

"Babette. And yours?"

"Valerie."

"What happened at the orphanage?" She took my hand.

"I'll show you. But it's not a pretty sight." I nodded and we walked to the burnt orphanage. I could still smell the smoke. I looked around, horrified. It was all burnt. Nothing survived.

She let me explore around the orphanage. Burned wood, some ashes, and... five burnt corpses all together, hugging. One really big corpse, and four little ones. I felt tears coming out. I saw little Ann's burt legs, too, sticking out of fallen wood. I couldn't see the other children, since they were all crushed together.

I wandered around more. I saw another burnt corpse. Must be Raven's. I kicked it, stepped on it. Then, under her, I found a small paper. I frowned. A kid or two couldn't survive but this small paper did? Hmph. I picked it up, kicking Raven's corpse again and read the tiny piece of paper.

_"Soon these useless children will be gone, dead. First, I'll escape the orphanage, then it'll catch on fire. Perfect. That little Babette girl, I want her to die, too. Oh and that Salem girl, didn't care much for her anyways. I will travel to Tamriel where my sister, Grelod lives in."_

I gasped. Raven planned this. I ripped up the paper and threw it all over her corpse. I'm glad I killed her. I stepped on her and jumped on her. I went back to Salem's and the children's corpses. I bent down. Aki, Uri, Dillion, Ro, Ann, and Salem. Gone. Forever. My best friends. It was the most terrible sight to see. I sobbed. Burned alive. Alive. And only me surviving. I felt guilty for going in that hole first. But I also wanted to save myself.

Valerie put her hand on my shoulder. "The're at Sovngarde." I cried on her lap and hugged her.

"I know... I know! I want them here with me. My friends... my best friends! The children I grew up with! Raven! You horrible person!" I screamed. She carried me to her home while I cried on her shoulder. Maybe she can be my mother.

After I was finished crying, I asked, "Valerie... why are you taking care of me?" I rubbed my eyes again.

"Well, why not?" she replied. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I spent hours at the orphanage, talking to their corpses. How Aki used to sleep with me in bed when she got scared. When Uri would do our dirty chores without hesitating. When Ann would try to cheer us up when Raven wasn't around us. When Dillion used to make up dirty jokes about Raven. When Ro would take the blame for doing something we did. He was always kind to me, kinder than the others.

I stayed with her for fourteen days.

She fed me soup and water for dinner. When I finished bathing, I walked up to Valerie to say goodnight. She led me to the room I woke up in yesterday. She tucked me in and smiled. "Sweet dreams." I closed my eyes as she walked away and blew on the dancing flame, closing the door.

My stomach had this strange feeling. I was still hungry, but... for something. I smelled the scent of blood. For Valerie's blood... oh right... I'm a vampire. I was bloodstarved. She wouldn't like me if I told her. She would be terrified. I frowned, but sniffed the sweet scent of fresh blood, still warm and sweet. It drove me to walk into her room and sink my fangs into her neck. Instead, I walked to the front door. Being a vampire made me better and sneaking, but opening the door made a creaking noise.

I hoped it didn't wake Valerie, and slipped outside. I slowly closed the door behind me and wandered into the wild. I memorized all the flowers and plants I passed by. It was cold, but I didn't mind. Vampires can resist the cold very well. I spotted a deer grazing in the grass. I snuck up behind it, but it automatically spotted me first and ran. At the same time, I saw a rabbit sleeping. Easy. I jumped at it and sunk my fangs into its side. I sucked all the blood of it that satisfied me.

I found smaller prey and began to snack on them until morning. I caught two deer, an elk, and a goat. No humans. I licked the blood off my fingers. Then, I forgot about Valerie and fell asleep with a rabbit leg in my hand.

o~o~o

Waking up with the sun hitting my eyes, I found the leftover animals I killed yesterday. Putting it safely under a rock where other animals couldn't find it, I remembered about Valerie and skipped home. I hoped she was asleep and silently opened the door, walking in.

"Where have you been?!" Valerie shrieked. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry," I said innocently.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'SORRY?'" she got louder. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED, O-O-OR TAKEN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Sorry," I repeated.

"In your room. Now. Then tell me what you were doing," she scolded. I walked to my room. She wasn't my real mother. She was nicer than Raven, but not right for me. She's not the boss of me. I stopped.

"Valerie," I started to say.

"What," she groaned.

"I'm a vampire." I smiled with my mouth closed, not yet showing my fangs.

"Haha, very funny. Go. To. Your. Room. Now!" she ordered.

"I really am. And I'm bloodstarved!" I lied, of course. I spent the whole night drinking blood from animals.

"Babette, stop joking. It's not funny. Go to your room. One... two..."

I laughed and smiled, showing clearly showing my fangs. I slid my tongue against it to point it out. I felt my fangs popping out of my gums more, making me smile bigger. "Why don't you lend me some of your blood?"

She gasped. "You are one... but... but how?"

"Ahah yeah, that's the same reaction Raven gave me. The one who took care of us. She whipped us kids. She was about to whip me but..." my voice got more cheerful. "I killed her! In cold blood!" I smiled and laughed again.

"Babette, please. Stop, now." I can tell, she was scared.

"Last night, I was feeding on animals, to tell you the truth. I was hungry, bloodstarved. But now I'm satisfied." I kept on smiling and heard her sigh of relief. But I added, "Don't think I can't feed on you, still." I saw her widen her eyes. "I can still be hungry. For blood." I shrugged. "You never know."

I walked up to her and held her hand. She was shaking like a leaf. "Babette please—"

I interrupted her like what I did with Raven. I pulled her down and bit her neck. Drinking a little bit of blood, I pushed her aside. Now I'm full, I can't even walk. I rubbed my stomach. If I left now, I would of thrown up.

I wanted a mother, and a father who would let me do anything I wanted. And who accepted me as a vampire. I guess I didn't really let Valerie have a chance to get used to me. Scary part is, I didn't feel guilty at all. I decided to travel to Tamriel, check it out a bit. I can take a carriage and go meet Raven's sister, Grelod. I read that it's also called 'Skyrim.' I walked out of the house and to the carriage, south from here. I hunted north.

"Hello little girl," said the man in the carriage. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I go to Skyrim?" I asked him.

"Uhm... what?"

"I want to go to Skyrim. How much would it cost?"

"You're too young."

I sighed. "Will this change your mind?" I hoped that he'll be frightened, and hopefully give me a ride. I smiled wide, showing off my shiny fangs. "I can suck your blood." This seemed to really freak him out. What if I was pretending to be a vampire? Gullible man, gullible man.

"Where are your p-parents?" he shivered.

"Dead. Take me to Skyrim. Now," I ordered. Of course, I didn't know if my parents were actually dead or not. I learned how to make my voice darker and scarier.

"Okay... um, t-twenty septims..." he said, still shaking.

"I might have it here... somewhere." I checked my pockets. I didn't have any gold. Maybe Valerie has some. "Be right back. Don't you dare try to run or tell anybody." If he tells the guards, I also learned how to act as a scared, lost little girl. I am a lost little girl, just not scared.

I ran to Valerie's house. I searched her pockets in the tunic she was wearing. No gold. But something caught my eye, right on the wooden table. There was a coin purse with exactly twenty septims, plus three more septims beside it.

Running to the carriage, I held onto the coin purse real tight. I gave the man the purse and slipped the three extra in my pocket. He counted them.

"E-Exactly twenty septims. Thanks, g-girl," he mumbled.

"Babette is the name," I said, acting more like the child I am. "You don't need to be scared. I was fooling around with you. I'm not hungry, anymore. I drank some blood off of animals last night and this morning."

"O-Oh. Well, this is gonna be a long ride. Might take two or three days, maybe until Middas, Turdas."

"Okay! Good thing I brought some leftover blood with me." I squeezed out all the blood from the animals from under the rock and put it in a bowl from Valerie's home. "I might get hungry!" I did an innocent smile.

He nodded very slowly and I hopped on the carriage.

—

It was almost nighttime. I'm surprised we haven't encountered any wolves or something. I asked him, "Where are all the animals? It's night now. You know, some wolves hunt at night."

"Dunno," he answered. "Usually they'll be out by now."

"How will you fight them?"

"My horse does."

"How will she fight a bear or sabre cat or a troll or something?"

"Haven't met any bears. Sabre cats are usually away from the roads. Trolls, well, I think they're only in Skyrim. None here at High Rock."

I yawned.

"Tired? You can sleep on that bedroll. I hardly get tired." I actually think he doesn't want to sleep because he thinks I'll kill him or something.

"Me too." I yawned again.

"Then what're you doing sleepin'?" I shrugged. I guess all the killing today made me tired. "Okay then."


End file.
